Fantasía
by eclipse total
Summary: ONE-SHOT Angst. "La realidad, aunque fuera mezclada por un poco de fantasía, siempre era cruel. Madoka ahora lo sabía y se encontraba dispuesta a todo por salvar a su mejor amiga. Ser una Mahou Shoujo no resultó ser lo que pensaba, definitivamente no quería seguir viendo a Homura, ni a ninguna chica magica, sufrir de nuevo."


**Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magina no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a los personajes para escribir estas historias.**

_Advertencia:_ Fic cruelmente angts. No, lamentablemente no he podido escribir un yuri para esta serie xD

_**Fantasía**_

Eso era cruel.

Demasiado cruel para una mente joven e inocente como la de Madoka.

Ahí, de pie sobre la vieja plaza, ella recordaba su niñez. Cuando vivía inmersa en un mundo de fantasías, cuando para conseguir algo bueno solo tenías que dar lo mejor de ti.

Aquella época en que la palabra _"Maho shoujo"_ era sinónimo de heroína, sonrió recordándolo ¿Qué niña en su existencia no habría querido vivir ese tipo de experiencia? El tener poderes mágicos y salvar toda la gente buena, peleando contra criaturas mágicas, malvados villanos o viviendo duelos mágicos contra las brujas.

Pero lo que podría ser claro para cualquier adulto nunca lo sería para una niña: Eso no era más que un cuento de hadas… una mera fantasía.

Un estruendo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Cayendo pesadamente de su nube, la realidad la tenía ante sus ojos. Un paisaje desolador, su mundo siendo destruído poco a poco.

-¿Por qué pasó esto…? – Murmuró acongojada.

A unos metros de ella, Homura intentaba incorporarse lentamente, desistiendo al no lograrlo en unos segundos, debía estar ya bastante lastimada como para dejarse caer así… - ¿Esa bruja habría sido antes una maho shoujo? – se preguntó en pensamientos… o eso pensó.

La respuesta que quería no era la real, lamentablemente ya lo sabía.

-Es difícil saberlo – Eh ahí la voz de todos sus problemas. Pero no, ella no culparía a nadie… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Homura tenía que lidiar con sus problemas? Madoka no podía solo ver como aquella chica soportaba todo eso solo por ella…

Sí, tal vez después de todo Homura si era una heroína, no por ser maho shoujo sino por ella misma. Por su valor y el empeño que tenía por salvarla.

Siempre pensó que una maho shoujo tenía la vida resuelta, vivía sin peligro alguno o sin complicaciones… No había nada más falso, lo supo desde que vio a Mami morir en la pelea contra una bruja, y lo reafirmó cuando se vio perdiendo a Sayaka, a su amiga y compañera. Lo supo, pero aún así no quería verlo… No quiso hacerlo hasta que el mismo Kyube se lo contara sin tapujos, frente a frente. Hasta verse en esa situación, a punto de perder a Homura, a su mejor amiga.

Ahora comprendía el resentimiento de Homura hacia Kyube, ahora comprendía el sufrir de Kyoko y la soledad de Mami.

Ahora comprendía…

Ya no era una niña, tal vez habría crecido mucho durante ese mes.

Ahora comprendía que la fantasía era simplemente eso: meras fantasías que nunca podrán convertirse en realidad. Por más sobrenatural que sea un hecho, por más imposibles que veas cumplidos, por más milagros que presencies o por más poderes mágicos que consigas… Nada nunca será como en los cuentos fantásticos.

Porque si bien es cierto que tras el _mundo real_ se encuentra escondido un mundo de fantasía… También es cierto que ambos están por demás relacionados, y ambos son igual de crueles.

La realidad simplemente era cruel… Pero lo haría todo por ayudar a Homura. No le importaba si nadie se apiadaba de ella en el olvido, no le importaba el precio a pagar, no le importaba nada de lo que ya sabía, simplemente no quería perder a Homura.

-Estoy segura de eso – Murmuró para sí misma antes de correr al encuentro de una Homura mal herida. Se lo había propuesto, ya nadie más sufriría por culpa de las brujas, el poder, el olvido o del mismo Kyube. Ella misma se encargaría de eso.

_**Notas de Eclipse:** _No quiero que piensen que soy una amargada pero simplemente es así como yo veo el mundo. Tal vez deba dejar de ver animes del genero psicológico... Nah, no puedo vivir sin ese genero, me gusta más que el shoujo xD Además, fue algo así lo que sentí cuando terminé la serie así que lo reflejé en Madoka.

Lo de Homura cargando con los problemas de Madoka lo interprete así con la escena de un recuerdo de Homura, donde es Madoka la que le pide a Homura que le impida a Kyube arrastrarla al mundo de las maho shoujo y siendo honesta le tome un poquito de brona en ese momento xD (Sentí que le estaba pidiendo a Homura algo muy fuerte, a pesar de la determinación de esta) pero después la carita de preocupación de Madoka al ver la tormenta me hizo saber que se estaba preocupando por Homura y me enternecí xD

Cualquier cosa que quieran hacerme saber es bien recibida :3 _Gracias por leer_... Si es que alguien lo leyó xD

Saludos~


End file.
